


H is for Humiliation

by HinaSohma



Series: Kinky ABCs [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Eating, Humiliation, M/M, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Verbal Humiliation, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSohma/pseuds/HinaSohma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has confessed his secret kink to his brother, and Dean's gonna make it come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	H is for Humiliation

Sam's face was bright red as he knelt beside Dean's bed. He had asked for it, but now butterflies were swirling around his tummy. Sam was naked, his hard length resting against his belly, his eyes downcast. Dean was fully dressed, ignoring him, watching tv. He was laid out on the bed. 

"Sammy? What are you?" Dean asked, not moving his eyes away from the TV. Sam bit his lower lip, hesitating a moment to long to speak. Those green eyes flickered onto his face. "Sam? You know the rules. Don't make me punish you." He said in a gravely voice. 

"S-sorry, sir... " Sam spoke out, nervously. His stomach tightening, his eyes falling shut. Dean swung his legs off the bed, standing in front of him. Sam's breath caught in his throat, resisting the urge to look up from Dean's feet. He knew better than to do that. 

"What are you?" Dean asked, sounding annoyed. Sam was testing his patience. 

"A slut, sir." Sam said, softly, his voice shaky. He was armed with his safe word, but that didn't make the butterflies go away. 

"Who's slut?" Dean asked, running his fingers through Sam's long hair. When Sam cleared his throat before answering, Dean's fingers tightened in warning. 

"Your slut, sir." The younger said, and Dean smirked. He released the boys hair, leaving him there to kneel. He moved over to the bags, pulling out a small sharpie. He walked over to him, dangling it in front of Sam's face. 

"Write it. On your chest. Dean's slut." He said, softly. Sam hesitantly took the marker, wanting it to take up as little space as possible. He began to write it over his sternum. Dean watched with satisfaction. "What else are you?" Dean pressed. 

"A-a whore?" Sam asked. Dean told him to write it. Slowly, Sam's upper body was filled up with writings, watching as he got more and more creative. 'Dean's slut, whore, fucktoy, bitch, cumdump.' and even more aggressive ones that made Sam's face flush red. 'Fag, sissy, cunt'. 

Dean took the marker away from him. "Good boy. Now, I want you to get dressed. We're going out. No underwear." He instructed. Sam, being allowed to choose his own attire, wore a t-shirt with no hint of the body writing, and a loose pair of jeans to hide his straining erection. Dean led him to the car, and Sam was careful to keep his head down. This was obviously all a part of play.

They pulled up to a bar, not a shitty dive bar like they were used to, but a kink/leather bar. Other boys, in Various states of undress, sat besides their masters while they were teased, humiliated, or what ever else their master's wanted. Dean took a seat at the bar, instructing Sam to kneel beside him. 

"Now, if anyone talks to you, your name is 'Dean's slut', okay? Stay close by me." Dean said. He could tell Sam was nervous, scared even, so he ran a hand reassuringly through his hair, pulling his head to rest against Dean's thigh. 

For the most part, the couple was ignored. Dean drank a little, but Sam didn't. He wanted to have a clear head. A man, in his early forties with a bit of a beer belly, sat by their side. "That's a cute boy you got there." He addressed Dean. "What's his name?" 

"We just call him slut." Dean said. Sam blushed. The man reached out to touch him, but a glare from Dean was enough to stop his hand mid air. No one else touched Sam with out permission. The boy scooted closer to his brother, letting out a whine. 

"How well trained is he? He looks soft." The man said. Dean almost went to answer, but then he nudged Sam instead. 

"Why don't you show him, slut? Take off your shirt?" Dean asked. Sam glanced up at Dean with wide eyes, looking at him for the first time that night. Dean stroked his hair encouragingly, and Sam stripped off the shirt, revealing the writing. His face was red. 

Dean took the shirt from the shaky boy, while the man held back laughter. "He certainly seems like a good boy. Let me give you my number, we should play sometime. I have a cute boy who would love him." The man said, writing out his number on a napkin.

After he left, Dean looked down at the boy. "You ready to go? Just one more thing." He said as Sam nodded. He stood, Sam by his side with his head downcast. They parted the crowd to walk towards the bathroom. 

It was mostly empty, one man at a urinal who wasn't paying them any mind. Dean pushed Sam into a stall, his voice soft so that it was just for Sam. "Pants." He whisper to the boy, and as they fell he was naked in the stall. "Now, we're not leaving until you cum, Sam. It's only fair since you were such a good boy. Now, come on." 

Sam began to masturbate, thankful to no have to look at Dean while he did it. He was so incredibly hard, it didn't take him long. Per Deans instructions, he caught as much as he could with his hands. "Eat it." 

Sam started to protest, but Dean repeated his command a little louder. Sam carefully lapped the cum up, off his own hand. Once it was shinning with spit, Dean lifted Sam's wrist to smear it across his face, leaving a shiny line. Then, he was instructed to dress and walk out to the car, with Dean at his heel. 

The scene was over then, and Dean put his arm around Sam's shoulders. The younger boys head was rested against Deans as the older drove. He cooed praises, calming Sam's butterflies. They showered, Dean cleaning him off with careful attention, before getting into bed for the night.


End file.
